


Pride Party

by fulltimeintrnthomo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Bi Dan Howell, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Phil Lester, Getting Together, LGBTQ Themes, National Coming Out Day, Other, Pan Phil Lester, Party, Pride Party, Skype, Trans Dan Howell, Trans Male Character, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeintrnthomo/pseuds/fulltimeintrnthomo
Summary: He didn't think Phil would react badly, but Dan was still terrified. "I...um…I'm bi. And a trans boy. My name isn't Yazi, like all my social media says it is. But that's only because I'm not out to my family yet. My name is Dan, and I use he/him pronouns," he said really quickly. He braced for impact. Phil just laughed. "What...what are you laughing at?" Dan asked in a small voice."Dan. I'm at a pride party. I'm wearing a pan flag. And I have a genderqueer bracelet on. Why would you be scared?"





	Pride Party

**Author's Note:**

> have a cheeky new unbeta'd fic that was timed completely wrong...

It was October 11, 2009. Dan had worked up the courage to call Phil on Skype for the first time. Sure, Phil had called him before, but this was Dan's first time actually initiating the conversation. Phil, thankfully, picked up. Dan looked at the screen and Phil was standing in front of a giant rainbow flag. He was definitely confused. "Hi." He heard Amy Winehouse's cover of _Valerie_ playing loudly in the background.

"Hey. Sorry. I'll find somewhere a bit quieter...," Phil said, taking Dan on a tour of the different pride flags, some on the wall, others wrapped around people's shoulders, and still others were being used as capes. Phil eventually sat on the couch in the basement of whoever's house he was in. It wasn't perfect—Dan could still hear the noise of the party going on upstairs—but it was better. "Sorry about that. What did you want to say?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were at a party. I can call back later if you'd rather go and enjoy it rather than be stuck talking to someone you didn't know existed a year ago." Dan frowned. Phil didn't move; didn't make it seem like there was any chance he would move. Dan was grateful—as much as he wanted Phil to go enjoy the party, he needed to say what he had to say, or he would lose the courage.

He didn't think Phil would react badly; he had a pride flag around his shoulders for God's sake! But Dan was still _terrified_. "I...um...I'm bi. And a trans boy. My name isn't Yazi, like all my social media says it is. But that's only because I'm not out to my family yet. My name is Dan, and I use he/him pronouns," he said really quickly. He braced for impact. Phil just laughed. "What...what are you laughing at?" Dan asked in a small voice.

"Dan. I'm at a pride party. I'm wearing a pan flag. And I have a genderqueer bracelet on. Why would you be scared?" Phil asked before seeing how hurt Dan looked. Phil quickly amended his statement, "I mean, it is brave and all, but you didn't need to be scared of coming out to me."

Dan smiled, glad that Phil didn't immediately reject him. "I know, but—wait. Why are you at a pride party? Isn't pride month in June?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, but today's National Coming Out Day. And most of my queer friends have gone back home by the time June rolls around, so this is the one day a year related to pride that we can all get together and celebrate being us."

Dan nodded. "Ah. I wish I was there with you instead of in bloody Reading at a family birthday party I don't want to be at. Where everyone keeps calling me a beautiful _girl_. It hurts, Phil. It really hurts." His eyes widened in realization. "Wait. You said you're genderqueer." Phil nodded. "Have I been using the wrong pronouns this whole time?"

Phil shook his head. "No, I use he/him pronouns, I just don't use the honorific Mr., or gendered words like brother or boyfriend." He smiled. "Thank you for making sure, by the way. Not everyone does. Not even everyone in my queer friend group."

Dan smiled. "It's fine. No problem. I know what it's like to be misgendered, and I just wanted to be sure I wasn't unintentionally doing that to you." He sighed, feeling better that he wasn't misgendering Phil, even unintentionally. Dan let out a breath. "If we get together, I should call you...which do you prefer? Datemate or partner?"

Phil shrugged. "Whichever. Just no gendered terms." He blushed as he realized that Dan was flirting with him. He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think we're gonna get together, though?" He was messing with Dan, but he'd like to know how Dan would explain his way out of that one.

Dan's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. When words did come out, they were carefully thought through. "I'm sorry. I must have misread everything. I thought you might've reciprocated my attraction toward you. I thought you were flirting back. I'm sorry."

Phil lightly gasped. He had thought Dan's flirting was lighthearted joking. He never thought that Dan liked him back. "Dan, I was messing with you. I like you. I was flirting back. There's no need to be sorry. God, I wish you were here so I could kiss you."

Dan chuckled and did a bad impression of a Southern American accent, saying, "Well, alright then, partner." Phil laughed loudly. "Okay, now go back to your pride party. Better yet...I'll stay in here, blame it on cramps, and you can take me around."

Phil beamed and took his phone back upstairs where the party was. "Hey, Peej!" he called. PJ walked over.

"Hey!" he said, swaying slightly. "Who's this, Phil? Your girlfriend?" Dan flinched.

Phil corrected PJ. "No, actually, Dan's my boyfriend."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Hey, Dan, wanna hear some embarrassing stories about Phil?"

**Author's Note:**

> according to this schedule, christmas fluff will probably be after valentine's day


End file.
